


Is this heaven?

by You_can_laugh_now_pls_and_thank_you



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: I’m sad, Other, Sad, fuck you dream he was just a child, why Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_can_laugh_now_pls_and_thank_you/pseuds/You_can_laugh_now_pls_and_thank_you
Summary: I was extra sad about Tommy’s death in the dream Smp. So I wore this to cope because I would have cried if I didn’t. It’s Tommy in the afterlife with my self insert oc. It has angst and fluff.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Is this heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is Tommy after he was beaten to death by dream. He is in the afterlife with my self insert oc called Ice. Ice is about 22. Ice never participated in any wars as she where the peace keeper of the server. Ice was the only person with one life in the server. She died when she where crushed and brunt by a house fire caused by lightning.

God this was so confusing. Tommy stood right in front of her. The woman he watched as people sobbed and cried when the news of her untimely death hit. He saw her house. A black mess of burnt wood turned into nothing but ashes. Her death was a complete accident. A lightning bolt had struck her house, untimely ending her life. She wasn’t burnt to death, she was crushed. She was so close to the door, as her corpse was there, but a support beam had fallen and crushed her feet. That was all speculation though. Her corpse was burnt to nothing but thin bones and memories. And yet, here she was. Wearing her favorite thick cloak, blue with white fur on the hood. There were two large pockets on the outside, with two gold buttons to open and close them. Those buttons matched the buttons that allowed her to open and close the oversized puffer jacket. She has white mittens, gold lining the edge. They were hooked onto the bottom of her jacket. Her brown hair fell down onto her shoulders and hood, as this time it was down. Her face wore a grim, sad smile as she watched Tommy with sad eyes.  
“Hey, welcome to heaven Tommy.” She said, her voice cracking slightly as tears brimmed her eyes.  
“Nice to see you again, Ice.” Tommy answered, picking at the hem of his sleeve of his iconic red and white shirt.  
“I know what happened… I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.” Her voice was nothing but sorrowful, but she kept it together for Tommy.  
“Really?” Tommy asked, looking at her eyes.  
“Yeah, it was written in the records before you got here. Sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up.”  
“Hey,” Tommy placed a loving hand on her shoulder. “Don’t be sorry about everything, it’s not your fault.”  
Ice nodded her head, her green eyes showing only hope.  
“Why don’t we walk around? It’s best that you try and know this place. It’s quite cool, Tommy.” Ice wiped her eyes and began walking to the door.  
Tommy took one last look at the place he was in. It was clearly a cabin with all the wood. There was a barrel on a small stand with a handle. There was a kitchen with marble countertops, grey and white. The kitchen has a silver fridge and a sliver sink. It had barstools lined up at a counter and a large dishwasher.  
Tommy stepped outside and felt a slight breeze. It ruffled his hair out of his eyes.  
“Welcome to Pierre de Fuerin.” Ice motioned with her hand at all the space around them.  
There were tall buildings and towers. Small houses and sheds that seemed to wobble on shaky legs. A large field filled with flowers, ranging from bright yellows to bright blues to simple whites. White sheep that look like clouds graze the pasture as large doves fly overhead. Cows and rabbits and chickens talked loudly with one another. Large trees swayed overhead, bright dark green leaves with dark trunks.  
“Pierre de Fuerin?” Tommy questioned, staring at the medium size woman next to him.  
She giggled before responding. “Yeah, I named it. I just wanted it to have a fancy sounding name. And so that just popped into my head.”  
“Oh. Nice.” Tommy grinned, looking back at the beautiful sight before him. “Did you build these?”  
“Yeah, it took some time but it worked out.”  
A nice silence came over the two. They simply enjoyed each other’s presence, one that they did not have for so long. They didn’t mind the sound of the animals around them, as they were a calming presence.  
“So… this is heaven?” Tommy questioned, as he sat down on the grass.  
Ice followed suit before answering “Yeah.”  
Tommy yawned as his mind replayed last week. He felt anger and sadness bubble up in his chest. He gripped his thin arms tightly as his jaw clenched. He could feel his teeth pressing against each other with great force, but not causing pain.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, how did Ghostbur get back to where everyone else is?” Tommy felt the tension release from his jaw as he let his arms drop to his sides.  
“Oh, Tommy. I don’t know. He never came here. I guess the giver wanted to give him a second chance. I wish I knew. I wish I could have seen him before he left.” Ice buried her face in her knees as she, again, felt tears in her eyes.  
“The giver. Who’s that?” Tommy laid down on the grass, staring at the bright blue sky and bright sun.  
“He’s the ruler. He can give others a second chance. He creates things. He destroys things. He’s… a god.” The woman sighed, and wiggled her finger to keep herself centered.  
“Why aren’t you home? Why aren’t I?” It was Tommy’s time to sigh, as he thought of every possibility.  
“I don’t know. He never told me.”  
Tommy groaned out of annoyance, not at Ice but at just how shitty the situation is.  
“Hey. Do you want to go home?” She finally made eye contact with Tommy.  
Tommy thought about it. Would he? He thought of everything. His fun times with Tubbo. His times where he sat at the dinner table talking with Wilbur, Philza and Technoblade.  
“I don’t know.” Tommy said solemnly, as his head lolled to the size away from Ice’s gaze. “I want to be able to sit on the bench with Tubbo and listen to records as we watched the sun set. And I want to eat dinner with my family and talk about our days. I want to wake up to birds chirping and a nice, warm, homemade breakfast. But… at the same time I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to have to fight in stupid wars. I don’t want to have to watch my friends lose their lives. I don’t want to watch everything I worked so hard for get destroyed. I don’t want to suffer anymore!” Tommy exclaimed the last part, throwing his hands up in the air out of frustration.  
“It’s ok, Tommy. You have time to decide. It’s going to be ok, don’t worry.” Tommy looked back at Ice to see her holding a white bunny with red eyes.  
Tommy sat up, petting the bunny’s soft, fluffy fur. It raised its head to press itself harder into Tommy’s hands. It had large floppy ears that dangled underneath it. It’s eyes were red, but slightly pink, casting a soft aura around the small animal.  
“It’s name is Turnip.” Ice said, petting the littles creatures back.  
Tommy simply nodded, relaxing into the animal's fur. He felt a smile slowly creep its way onto his face, as his body released unneeded tension. His large hands ran over the small rabbits face.  
“It’s going to be ok.” Tommy muttered to himself as his eyes grew heavy. “Yeah, I guess it is.”  
Slowly, Tommy’s eyes grew heavier and heavier until he was drifting off into a nice, warm sleep.  
He slowly opened his eyes, stretching his arms out. He stretched his legs before sitting up. He yawned and tousled his hair in between long fingers. The bright sun shone through his window, showing him that he had slept for at least half a day. When he fell asleep it was about noonish by the way the sun stuck high in the sky.  
“Good morning! I hope you slept well.” With that, the door to the bedroom opened revealing Ice with a tray of food.  
The tray was a shiny sliver and had fruits and cheese and crackers on it.  
“Ice! Thanks.” Tommy said as Ice placed the tray on his lap.  
“No problem. You kinda conked out quite quickly. But I guess that was just because of all the stressful things that just happened to you.” Ice scratched her neck awkwardly as Tommy began eating his food.  
The cheese melted in his mouth as the cracker added a nice touch of blandness to bring everything full circle. The fruit was some raspberries and some blueberries. The raspberries were sweet and the blueberries were in between. By the time Tommy had finished eating, Ice was already gone. He didn’t bother getting out of bed for some time before forcing himself out. His legs shook slightly when he got out from under the covers and onto the hard floor but he steadied himself with the bedside table, almost knocking over the lamp in the process. The only things in the room were the bedside table with the white lamp, the dark bed with white covers and a painting of a river. Tommy opened the door slowly, holding onto the goldish yellow doorknob. He stared down at the wood stairs that he had walked yesterday. They were the same wood as the rest of the house, a darkish brown. They had little black strips of some grip on the ends. Tommy began walking down the stairs, holding onto the grey handlebars and the silver platter tightly. The past week had been so stressful for him. He found it quite comforting to be in a cabin. As much as he hated that he had died. He reached the bottom floor, staring at the grey couch and the kitchen. He placed the silver platter on the counter in front of one of the barstools.  
He then walked over to the couch. He gripped the couch, before dropping onto it with a slight thud. He yawned again, before grabbing the tv remote from the small, short coffee table in front of him. Surely, Ice wouldn't mind if he watched some tv, would she? Tommy first watched a nature documentary on where one of the things he learned is that the giant horse cock weights 11 pounds. He watched a show called Blown Away. It was a show about people competing in a competition. They were glass blowers and tried to blow glass to fit a specific idea that they were presented with by the judges. It was fun to watch, as it kept him on the edge of his seat here and there. ‘This might be kinda fun.’ Tommy thought as he snuggled into the couch more.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more? Idk I might


End file.
